


Who's Your Captain?

by 7ofMine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kathryn and Seven need to blow off steam, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers for Equinox Parts I and II, There really isn't any plot. I wouldn't bother looking.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ofMine/pseuds/7ofMine
Summary: Following the events of Equinox Parts I and II, Seven and Kathryn need to blow off a little steam.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Who's Your Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a chapter in my other work, "Defining Parameters" https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450772 Turns out I decided I couldn't wait to post it, so instead this stands alone. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, spoilers for Equinox Parts I and II.

Seven doesn’t think she has ever been more attracted to Kathryn than she is when Captain Ransom and his crew meet up with Voyager. Not only was Kathryn now outranking another Captain, but when she stood by her principles and ethics to show compassion to an alien species? Even if she took it too far, the notion of a pissed off Kathryn using her power to be protective, compassionate and to right a wrong excites Seven in ways she can’t explain, for reasons she can’t quite articulate. Of course, her own brush with death doesn’t do anything to quell her desire to have that connection with her lover, and does plenty to serve as a reason Seven would need a distraction.

When Kathryn enters her quarters the doors haven’t even shut before Seven is on her, pushing her just the right side of too roughly against the wall and kissing her intensely. As they break for air Seven shifts her attention to Kathryn’s neck, kissing, nipping and sucking hungrily.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Kathryn says breathlessly, her hands resting on Seven’s hips. “But what has gotten into you?”

“In the near future I hope to say ‘you',” Seven replies, untucking Kathryn’s uniform shirt and sliding her hand up Kathryn’s stomach over her ribs and to her right breast, palming the full, firm flesh there as it rises and falls with Kathryn’s heavy breaths.

Kathryn groans and pushes Seven back a little, disappointed at the momentary loss of Seven’s hand on her breast, but looking forward to additional skin on skin contact. She moves her hands to the bottom of her own uniform shirt to remove it, only to be quickly stopped by the younger woman.

“No. Leave your uniform on,” Seven requests desperately. “Please, Captain.”

Kathryn’s surprise is quickly replaced with a mixture of arousal and amusement. So, that’s how this is going to be? After what they’ve been through she’s far from opposed to blowing off some steam and reconnecting with the woman she loves and almost lost. She needs to feel good and forget. She knows she pushed things too far and and she wants to redeem herself, at least in this small way. The brunette rests her hand on Seven’s lower abdomen and steps forward, using the hand to carefully guide Seven back. When Seven allows herself to be guided Kathryn continues to step forward, encouraging her towards the bedroom. “Tell me what you want.” It’s not a request, it’s a command.

Seven’s eidetic memory means she knows exactly how the Captain’s quarters are laid out, and how many steps she can take before tripping over something. She doesn’t need to worry about it, though- she trusts Kathryn implicitly to help her navigate. “You,” she says, taking a gentle hold Kathryn’s waist.

“No,” Kathryn prompts as they step into the bedroom. She takes a few more steps and gently pushes Seven back onto the bed, immediately straddling her hips. “Be specific.”  
Seven raises her hips to press up against Kathryn’s centre, feeling her own wetness as she shifts. “Sex? Please?” she tries, reaching for the Captain’s hips. She uses her grip to carefully hold Kathryn down as she grinds up this time, increasing the pressure of their contact.

Kathryn groans and leans forward, kissing the other woman deeply. “No. More specific than that,” she insists, her tone much closer to the ‘Captain’s’ than Kathryn’s. “Come on, Seven,” she encourages as she makes her way to Seven’s ear so she can whisper in it. “Tell your Captain what you need.”

Kathryn’s whispered words feel like they go right to Seven’s centre. She clenches hard in anticipation of what’s to come, her nipples painfully erect and begging for attention under her bio suit. “Please?” she tries again in a whimper.

The Captain takes a little mercy on Seven and squeezes her breast gently through her clothes. “Fingers or mouth?” she asks. Perhaps being given simple choices will yield a better response from Seven.

“Fingers. Please,” Seven requests, arching into the touch.

“Good girl,” Kathryn encourages. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” She zeroes in on one of Seven’s nipples, squeezing lightly. “Gentle?” she offers before increasing the pressure. “Or rough?”

“Hnn… Rough!” Seven manages to moan as her desperation increases. 

“Rough who?” Kathryn purrs, smirking slightly. 

“Rough please, Captain,” Seven requests quickly. 

“Inside or outside?” Kathryn whispers. She shifts, allowing her thigh to come to rest between Seven’s legs.

“In.” A slight pause. “Please. Captain.” It takes her a few moments, but each of the required words get out eventually. 

“Mmm…” Kathryn drags blunt nails over the spot on Seven’s side that she knows always makes the other woman squirm, nuzzling below her ear. “You’re doing well, Seven,” she encourages. “One finger, or-“

“For god’s sake, Kathryn, would you stop asking questions and fuck me, please?” Seven snaps, forgetting the older woman’s rank and the game she was attempting to play.

The Captain can’t help but break character, too, and laugh at the blonde’s impatience. “I’m sorry, my love,” she says, bringing her lips to Seven’s. “I didn’t realise my girl was quite so needy today.” She kisses Seven again. “Nothing would give me greater pleasure than fucking you.” She raises up on her knees. “Here. Roll over so I can get your suit off,” she instructs. When Seven complies, Kathryn unfastens it and makes quick work of sliding the zipper down. 

Seven scrambles out from under her less than gracefully and stands next to the bed to remove her bio suit completely. As she straightens up, completely naked, Kathryn can’t help but stare.

“You’re magnificent,” she husks, her eyes trailing over perfect breasts and her flat, toned stomach to round, full hips and long, perfectly muscled legs. “Come back here,” she instructs.

Seven doesn’t blush- Kathryn has long-since proven she’s sincere in her compliments about Seven’s looks, and objectively speaking she is aware that she is far from unattractive. She joins her lover on the bed and quickly slides up next to her, cupping Kathryn’s cheek to kiss her deeply.

“Can’t believe I almost lost you today,” Kathryn whispers, the shock and severity of what they went through starting to set in. 

“I’m right here,” Seven assures her, bringing their foreheads together so she can stare deep into Kathryn’s eyes. “You saved me. I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kathryn glides her fingers over Seven’s skin, undeterred by the interruptions in her flesh that the younger woman’s remaining Borg implants provide. “That’s not what this is about for you, is it?”

Seven shakes her head and drapes her thigh over Kathryn’s hip in a gesture that is far from subtle. She groans when Kathryn takes the hint and glides fingers through sensitive, moistened folds. “Don’t want to think about that. Not ready to think about it,” she gasps, tilting her hips slightly to attempt to grant Kathryn better access.

“We don’t have to. Not know,” Kathryn reassures her. There will be plenty of time to process other feelings later. She dips a single fingertip into Seven’s entrance and marvels at how quickly her lover reacts. “Tell me what it is, though.”

“Need to forget,” she reiterates, burying her face against her Captain’s neck. “Want to think about you instead. Outranking another Captain. Being protective. Fighting for what was right. Standing your ground. So sexy.” She isn’t really speaking in complete sentences, but with how turned on she is right now she’s astounded she’s even managing complete _words_.

Kathryn understands now. She wraps one arm around Seven, holding her body close as she enters her swiftly with two fingers, the action met with little resistance and a loud groan. “You like when I’m the boss, hmm?” Kathryn husks.

“Yes!” Seven responds, and Kathryn isn’t sure whether it’s in response to her question or the way her fingers are gathering speed as she pumps them in and out of her girlfriend’s heat.

“Who’s your Captain?” Kathryn asks, curling her fingers against the spot that she knows drives Seven wild.

Seven bites down on the spot between Kathryn’s neck and shoulder in response. “You are.” With every thrust the experiences of the last twenty four hours are pushed further from her mind, and Seven’s body winds a little tighter, chasing release.

“You like seeing me get pissed off?” she asks, punctuating with a rougher thrust than she would usually offer. “Pulling rank?”

Seven’s breathing is heavy and erratic, and her eyes are starting to lose focus. She closes them and focuses on Kathryn’s voice and fingers, wrapping her own arms around Kathryn as she grinds against her. “Mmmm… Yes, Captain.” 

Kathryn takes her spare hand from Seven’s back down onto her ass, digging her fingertips into warm, pliant flesh as she squeezes possessively. “Coming back to my quarters and blowing off steam by fucking my good girl?”

Seven nods quickly and brings her fingers up to tangle in Kathryn’s hair, desperately grasping for something- anything- that might ground her.

“I worked so god damn hard for this job,” Kathryn adds, slowing down momentarily and scissoring her fingers inside Seven, stretching her inner walls experimentally. She idly wonders if Seven can take another finger, but decides not to push her luck. “Sacrificed day and night. Gave up my family, my friends, my home…” She pulls out slightly, allowing her fingers to intensify the stretch. “Studied my arse off and risked everything to keep my crew safe and try to cross peacefully through the Delta Quadrant… Then he has the audacity to… fuck,” she growls, abandoning the thought and thrusting back into Seven more deeply than before. “Brought everything I stand for into disrepute. Tried to outsmart me… I showed him. There’s a reason I ended up as Captain on the ship with tactical superiority.”

Seven’s basically seeing stars by this stage- and they aren’t from looking out the window. “Yes, Captain,” she agrees, tightening her fingers into a fist in Kathryn’s hair. “So close. Please, Captain… I need…”

“Shh… I know what you need,” the older woman assures her. She demonstrates the accuracy of the statement by pressing her thumb against Seven’s clit with exactly the right amount of pressure. Seven cries out and Kathryn can tell she’s close. “That’s it, Seven. Your Captain’s giving you exactly what you need, and you’re taking it so well… Be a good girl and come for me, darling.”

Kathryn’s encouragement is all it takes to send Seven crashing over the edge. She lets out a yell that the older woman is fairly certain they could hear back on Earth, even through the vacuum of space, and she’s sure her vision would have gone completely black had her eyes not already been shut.

The Captain’s fingers continue to move inside Seven, letting her ride out her orgasm and slowly bringing her down from her high. She knows from experience that when Seven’s orgasm is that intense she won’t want another one right now, and there’s a fifty-fifty chance that the release will relax Seven enough that whatever feelings she had bottled up inside come flooding out in a sea of tears. She keeps a hold on Seven, occasionally causing her to shudder again by brushing once more against her swollen, sensitive clit. “I’ve got you,” she whispers. “I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.” She repeats the words over and over again, like a mantra, reassuring the intelligent, kind, beautiful woman in her arms.

This time, the tears don’t come. Seven really has managed to chase the bad thoughts away, with more than a little help from Kathryn. Maybe focussing on lust rather than dealing with her emotions wasn’t the healthiest of habits, but it’s what she felt she needed. “No more. No more,” she whispers pleadingly when she’s able to speak again. “Too sensitive.”

Kathryn withdraws slowly, discretely wiping her fingers on her uniform pants before pulling a sheet up and over Seven’s naked, sweat-covered body. She wraps both arms firmly around the ex-drone then, holding her in such a way that Seven isn’t sure where one woman ends and the other begins. She presses soft kisses to Seven’s hair, then shifts enough to be able to press a few more on Seven’s forehead along her hairline.

When the younger among settles again and her breathing starts to return to its normal, steady rate, Kathryn glances down at her lover and is delighted when the other woman’s eyes open to look back at her. She kisses her chastely on the lips, hoping that it will help to convey all of the emotions she is experiencing at the moment, despite only being able to put one into words. “I love you, Seven.”

The ex-drone sighs contentedly and closes her eyes again, completely sated, relaxed and safe in Kathryn’s arms. This is exactly where she wants and needs to be. A relaxed half-smile graces her lips before she yawns quietly. “I love you, too, Captain.”


End file.
